


The Garden of Hell

by briancap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, Life At the Garden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: An exploration of life at the Garden seen from Rize, Nimura, and Arima's perspective.





	1. Rize

**Rize**

 

The screams echoed loudly throughout the place. Despite, the section for mothers being quite far away, Rize could still hear their screams from the inside of her bedroom.

 

She knew exactly what those screams, meant, as did everyone else in the garden. It meant that a woman was given birth. Whether it was a human woman or a ghoul woman, it made no matter, all she knew is that they had unwillingly gotten pregnant and now they were unwillingly given birth.

 

Lips quivering, tears sprang up in Rize's purple eyes and she turned in her bed and tried to block out the noise. That was to be her future. In a few years, she too, will be the one screaming like that as an unwanted child is pulled out from between her legs.

 

It isn't fair.

It isn't fair.

It isn't fair.

 

She thought over and over. Why did she have to be born into such a twisted place? Is this really all the world has in store for her? Rize tried not to think about it, she tried to think of happy things, of the happy moments here, like the times she spent with Nimura, but she couldn't.

 

No matter how much or how often she tried to cheer herself up, the thought of rape and pregnancy was always on her mind. It was like a dark cloud hovering over her, absorbing every second of her day. She may have a great day, but a part of her mind will always be wondering,

 

Is today is the day they come for me?

 

She knew their footsteps, she knew there would be more than one. Each time she heard those footsteps, she would close her eyes and hope they pass her room.

 

When they did pass her room, she would usually hear three things. Weeping girls, begging girls, or fighting girls. Fighting girls made the most noise.

 

Bodies thrown into walls, blood sprayed everywhere, limbs scattered about, some ghoul women did not go without a fight.

 

That is how Rize would go.

 

When they come for her, because one day they will stop at her room, Rize will fight. She will try to kill every last one, or at least dismember them. She would not be some weeping, begging little girl, instead she would let them feel her claws, and let them feel air pushing through a gaping belly wound.

 

She would have their blood on her tongue (and since they were like Nimura, their blood would probably be delicious) and their necks below her feet.

 

Rize sat up in bed and slowly released her kagune. The tentacle always filled her with courage and bravery.

 

The screaming finally stopped, instead replaced with the wailing of a new born child who had the bad luck to be born into this hell.

 

With speed, and precision, she shot her tentacle at the wall and pierced it. She had been practicing and would continue to do so.

 

No matter what, Rize would fight.

 


	2. Nimura

“You all are sick, twisted monsters!”

 

The men in black suits dragged the bound woman in. This was a common occurrence, one Nimura had witnessed often.

 

Human women either came to the Garden kicking and screaming or asleep. Either way, it was not consensual.

 

While they were not at first told what their purpose was for them, a group of men kidnapping you from your home at night and taking you to some strange place obviously told the women that whatever they had planned for them wasn't good in the slightest.

 

And they were right.

 

Once the human women are brought to the Garden, they are immediately stripped naked and shoved into a bathing room. Once clean, they are given clothes and sent to their new living quarters.

 

Their living quarters are less spacious and less private than the ghouls. Instead of having their own rooms individually, there are about five to a room.

 

Each room consists of five small beds, a small wooden table and two chairs. That's it. The women are not allowed too much freedom. They can walk every now and then but that is it. While they are mostly treated the same, some are indeed treated differently.

 

Depending on how well father likes them, he may give them their own rooms or even buy them a TV or a radio they can watch and listen too.

 

But, it's not like they have a lot of free time anyway. Most of the their time spent is with their kids. Teaching them how to read and write or nursing them.

 

Nimura remembers his own mother, teaching him as well. She had long thick black hair, just like him, and had a very sweet smile, but Nimura could see that even when she was smiling brightly, there was still a sadness about it. As though at any moment, she would break down into tears.

 

That somber aura that surrounded her is what caused him to search out for other kids his age to play with. There was never a lack of kids here at the Garden. The V members died so quickly and the Washuu clan needed people to replace them. It was an endless cycle.

 

For every V member that dies, five more babies are born to take his place, which means five human women are kidnapped or human women that are already here will be raped again.

 

Either way, five children will be born.

 

That was to be his future. Used as a pawn and then dying with no one remembering him or mourning him. He was simply a tool that would be replaced with other tools who would suffer the way he did.

 

He hated this hellish short life of his, but then he found beautiful Rize with her beautiful purple hair. They both shared the same father (like him and many others) but there was a true genuine connection between the two that Nimura shared with no one else, and vice versa with Rize.

 

Rize was also a pawn, too. She may live longer than him but she would have no happiness here. It hurt him to know that one day Rize's smile would be just like his mother's, sorrowful and sad. He didn't want that for her, not at all. He wanted to be with her and make her happy, whatever the cost.

 

His brown eyes locked onto a girl, weeping, as she was carried by the men in the black suits. He knew where they were taking her, and he knew what was going to happen to her once there.

 

Another girl taken, another life born.

 

Resolved to never let Rize suffer that fate, Nimura knew that no matter what the cost was, he would help her leave this hell.

 

They would be separated for a while but in the end, they would be together........always together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the picture in chapter 101 of Nimura's mother, I like to think that Nimura's mother was a cheerful and light-hearted woman and that Nimura inherited his cheerful and light-hearted ways from her, but that he also inherited his sinister and brutal ways from his father, which is why he can smile sweetly and make a joke while giving Eto her food made from Shiono. I also assume that mothers in the Garden are given restricted freedom otherwise some would have tried to escape or had their children try to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I assume that the sunlight garden has different sections and that the Washuu family doesn't go get the women and girls themselves. Instead they send V to bring the women/girls to them. This is all just an assumption though.


End file.
